Regelwerk
Dies ist unser Regelwerk, wo die Regeln stehen, die man einhalten muss, und Tipps, die einem weiterhelfen sollen. Grundlegendes # Ich bitte euch redet mit jedem freundlich, Ihr möchtet auch dass man mit euch freundlich redet. Ich bitte auch um sachliche Diskussionen. # Desweiteren sind persönliche Angriffe, üble Nachrede, verbreiten illegaler Schriften oder rechtsradikaler Schriften, terroristische Aktivitäten sowie alles was gegen das Deutsche Gesetzt verstößt, nicht tolerierbar und werden sofort geahndet. # Löschen von Artikeln ist nur dem Administratoren erlaubt, bitte keine Seiten leeren, dies wird geahndet. # Wenn ihr einen Link postet, sei es im Forum, Chat, Diskussionsfaden oder sonst wo, und dieser hat einen Inhalt der für bestimmte Altersgruppen nicht bestimmt ist, beispielsweise ein Porno oder eine Horrorszene, kennzeichnet diesen ausreichend. Aber bitte beachtet, illegale Links werden nicht toleriert. Artikelnamensraum # Bitte schreibt immer mit „man“ statt ich gehe, er/sie/es ging, Sie gehen, du gehst, also man geht (als Beispiel). # Ich bitte euch auch keine nocookie links einzufügen, als Beispiel nehme ich mal unser Logo, nicht http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb9/tes/de/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png, sondern das Bild bitte hochladen, dass es dann so aussieht: Datei:Wiki-wordmark.png. # Bevor ihr einen Artikel verschiebt, diskutiert dies bitte vorher. Bilder/Datei # Wenn man ein Bild/eine Datei hochlädt, dann sollte man sich bewusst sein woher das Bild stammt und welche Lizenz es hat. Wenn ihr es selbst gemacht hat braucht ihr nur die Lizenz einfügen, siehe Lizenzvorlagen, wenn ihr es von einer anderen Seite habt, guckt bitte dort ob man es kopieren darf und gibt dann hier die Quelle an. # Ganz wichtig: Keine Namen wie 1884848548.jpg, sowas geht gar nicht. Bitte gebt den Bilder/Dateien ordentliche Namen wie Nina Kalenkow.jpg, sodass man sie wieder findet und man sie zuordnen kann. Kategorien # Ich bitte euch keine Artikel in Oberkategorien einzufügen, diese sind meisten gekennzeichnet mit dem Wort Oberkategorie, desweiteren sind Kategorieerstellungen den Administratoren vorbehalten. Sprecht also jegliche Änderungen an den Kategorien mit dem Administrator beziehungsweise den Administratoren ab. Vorlagen # Es ist den Administratoren vorbehalten jegliche Vorlagen zu bearbeiten. Daher bearbeite bitte keine, du kannst natürlich auf der dazugehörigen Diskussionsseite eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Benutzerseiten # Es ist dem Benutzer vorbehalten, seine eigene Seite zu bearbeiten. Benutzerseiten von anderen dürfen nur von Administratoren bearbeitet werden, es gibt nur zwei Ausnahmen: ## Wenn auf der Benutzerseite ein Weiterleitungslink ist, darf dieser korrigiert werden. ## Wenn der Inhalt gegen die Richtlinien verstößt, z.b. Pornos oder Beleidigungen, dürfen diese entfernt werden, allerdings muss ein Administrator in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Chat # Im Chat gelten die gleichen Regeln wie bei Punkt 1. Es sollte immer freundlich kommuniziert werden. Es wird meist sehr offen diskutiert, ich bitte euch jedoch gut zu überlegen was ihr schreibt, unangebrachte Links oder unklare Aussagen können Konsequenzen haben. Jeder soll sagen wenn ihm etwas stört. # Unterstellungen (wie Absicht, Fahrlässigkeit oder eine Ausrede), Ignoranz (besonders gegenüber dem Gründer beziehungsweise eines Administrators oder Bürokraten), ein Nein nicht akzeptieren oder ständig jemanden zu fragen obwohl er es nicht möchte gilt als persönlicher Angriff und wird mit mindestens einer Woche Bann aus dem Chat geahndet. Das gleiche gilt wenn man Schwächen, Krankheiten oder ähnliches ausnutzt. # Spam: Wiederholtes posten einer Sache oder Mehrfach gleiche Sachen mit einem Mal zu Posten kann störend wirken, wenn man gebeten wird, dies zu unterlassen, tut dies bitte. # Chatmoderatoren: Diese sind mit einem Stern (wie Admins) hinter dem Namen gekennzeichnet und sie Sorgen dafür, die o.g. Regeln einzuhalten. Verstoße gegen o.g. Regeln # Bei Verstoß/Verstößen gegen eine oben genannte Regel/n müssen Screenshots (Bildschirmfotos) gemacht werden und diese dann einem Chatmoderator (Dabadas oder Michael Sykes) oder dem Gründer per Nachricht geschickt werden. Desweiteren kann man diese auch informieren in den Chat zu kommen sofern sie anwesend sind. Diskussionsfäden # Überlegt euch bitte gut, was ihr im Forum, auf Benutzerdiskussionen, in den Artikelkommentaren sowie in sonstigen Diskussionen schreibt. Behinderte oder psychisch/seelisch beeinträchtige Menschen # Personen die Behinderungen oder psychische/seelische Krankheiten haben sollen hier nicht benachteiligt werden. # Was tun wenn?: Ihr könnt euch einem Chatmoderator oder dem Gründer persönlich anvertrauen, der wird diese Information sensibel behandeln und die Benutzer informieren, was zu berücksichtigen ist. # Artikelnamensraum: Falls in einem Artikel oder sogar in einer Kategorie oder Vorlage etwas ist, was jemanden mit einer Behinderung beeinträchtigt oder benachteiligt, kann er dies ebenfalls melden und eine Änderung beantragen. # Chat: Auch hier bitte sofort melden falls es Probleme gibt, im Gegensatz zu anderen Wikis wird hier nix unter den Teppich gekehrt, sondern alles besprochen, jeder respektiert und alles diskutiert. Also bitte keine Angst haben sondern einfach Bescheid sagen, Ich helfe immer gerne. Other Languages # If you don't speak German, of course you're allowed to speak (write) english. Contact the founder if you need a translation or when you have a question, i'm always pleased to help! # Other Languages: If you dont't speak german or english, please write things in two languages, you're allowed to use a translator, but please not google translator, use pons or something like this, cause everybody have to unterstand what you say/write and the admin don't know if it's spam or not. Kontakt # Gründer, Bürokrat und Administrator: Mike.seeliger # Chatmoderatoren: ## noch keine Kategorie:Inhalt